The present invention relates to a chip type electronic part and, more particularly, to the configuration of the bottom of the body of a molding included in a chip type electronic part.
A chip type solid-state electrolytic capacitor, for example, belongs to a family of electronic parts of the type described. For example, Journal of Technical Disclosure, No. 90-180:6, issued Oct. 20, 1990, teaches a chip type solid-state electrolytic capacitor including an anode terminal, a cathode terminal, and an upright standoff intervening between the two terminals on the bottom of the body of the product. Tapered notches extend from the upper edges of the standoff. The standoff is extended along the sides of the product except for surfaces where terminals are drawn out.
The conventional chip type solid-state electrolytic capacitor has the following problems left unsolved.
(1) A cathode layer formed on a capacitor element is apt to show itself in the vicinity of the upper edges of the standoff for the following reasons. Today, the capacitor element is increasing in size in parallel with the increasing size and capacity of a capacity of the type concerned. Further, when the capacitor element is covered with a resin in its bent position, it is difficult for the resin to turn round in the vicinity of the upper edges of the standoff due to the structure of the capacitor.
(2) The bonding strength of the capacitor to a circuit board at the time of soldering is apt to be short because the extended standoff obstructs solder and reduces the amount of solder that can reach the terminals.